housefandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters
Main characters *'Gregory House, M.D.' - Played by Hugh Laurie. Chief of Diagnostic Medicine at the fictional Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Specializes in infectious diseases and nephrology and a board certified diagnostician. **John House (R. Lee Ermey) - His now deceased "father". (DNA tests from samples taken at his funeral by House prove House's theory that his mother had an affair and that John is not his biological father.) **Blythe House (Diane Baker) - His mother ***Thomas Bell (Billy Connolly) - His mother's second husband, suspected by House of being his biological father. **Dominika House nee Patrova (Karolina Wydra) - His wife *'Lisa Cuddy, M.D.' - Played by Lisa Edelstein. Dean of Medicine and hospital administrator of the fictional Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in NJ. Season 1-7 **Arlene Cuddy (Candice Bergen) - Her mother **Julia Cuddy (Paula Marshall) - Her sister ***Julia's husband (Jake Martin) **Rachel Cuddy (Rylie Colbert and Kayla Colbert, with Emily Hahn playing an older version in a dream) - Her adopted daughter *'James Wilson, M.D.' - Portrayed by Robert Sean Leonard. Head of Oncology Department and House's only close friend. **Sam Carr (Cynthia Watros) - His first wife and most recent girlfriend, a radiologist. **Bonnie Wilson (Jane Adams) - His second wife, a real estate broker. **''Julie Wilson'' - His third wife. **''Danny Wilson - His schizophrenic younger brother *'Robert Chase, M.D.' - Portrayed by Jesse Spencer. His character was a part of the team of diagnosticians who worked under House until the end of the third season when House fires him. Robert Chase is the longest-serving member of House's staff. He marries Cameron at the end of Season 5. **Rowan Chase (Patrick Bauchau) - His now deceased father. **"Sis" - His baby sister *'Eric Foreman, M.D.' - Portrayed by Omar Epps. Replaced Cuddy as the Dean of Medicine in Season 8. Formerly House's fellow in neurology **Rodney Foreman (Charles S. Dutton) - His father **Alicia Foreman (Beverly Todd) - His now deceased mother. **Marcus Foreman (Orlando Jones) - His brother *'Allison Cameron, M.D.' - Portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. Specializes in Immunology and Internal Medicine. Season 1-6. *'Chris Taub, M.D.' - Portrayed by Peter Jacobson. He becomes a member of House's new diagnostic team in the Season 4 episode titled "Games." Season 4-present. **Rachel Taub (Jennifer Crystal Foley) - His ex-wife ***Sophia Taub - Their daughter ***Phil (Mark Atteberry) - Rachel's new boyfriend **Ruby (Zena Grey) - His girlfriend ***Sophie Taub - Their daughter *'Remy Beauregard "Thirteen" Hadley, M.D.' - an Internist who is well-known for being shrouded in mystery. She is portrayed by Olivia Wilde. She was portrayed by Julia Putnam in flashbacks. Season 4-Season 8. **John Hadley (Christopher Stapleton) - Her father **Brother Hadley - Her unnamed older brother, whom she euthanized in Season 7 due to his late stage Huntington's disease. **Anne Hadley (Danielle Petty) - Her deceased mother **Amy Hadley (Lydia Grote) - Aparently, her younger sister **Amy (Jaclyn Jonet) - Her girlfriend *'Lawrence Kutner, M.D.' - Portrayed by Kal Penn. He became a member of House's new diagnostic team in "Games", the ninth episode of the fourth season. Kutner commited suicide in the fifth season episode "Simple Explanation." Season 4-5. **The Kutners - Richard and Julia, his adoptive parents. *'Jessica Adams, M.D. '- A doctor House met in prison and convinced her to follow him to PPTH. She is portrayed by Odette Annable. Season 8. *'Chi Park, M.D. - A neurology resident at PPTH who fell into House's orbit when she was suspended for punching her supervisor. She is portrayed by Charlyne Yi. Season 8. **Kwansik Park (Charles Rahi Chun) - Her father **Mrs. Park - Her mother **Popo (Saachiko) - Her grandmother '''Main patients are in bold type Recurring characters are in bold italic Unseen characters are in italics Other characters are in plain text Season One Pilot Rebecca Adler '(Robin Tunney) - A kindergarden teacher *Melanie Landon (Reika Sharma) - One of her teaching colleagues Orange Guy (Andrew Airlie) - House's first clinic patient. House suspects the patient's wife is having an affair. He is diagnosed with taking too many megavitamins. He later goes to Cuddy to try to have House fired. Asthma Mom (Maya Massar) - A young mother who doesn't like it when her son uses steroids *Asthma Boy (Dylan Basu) - Her young son Molnar (Ethan Kyle Gross) - A tired clinic patient Paternity 'Dan '(Scott Mechlowicz) - A high school lacrosse player with double vision *Dan's Father (Robin Thomas) *Dan's Mother (Wendy Gazelle) Young Mother (Kylee Cochrane) - A mother who doesn't believe in vaccinations John Funsten (Alex Skuby) - A litigious clinic patient Occam's Razor 'Brandon Merrell (Kevin Zegers) - A college student *Mindy (Alexis Thorpe) - His girlfriend *Robert Merrell (John Kelly) - His father *Becky Merrell (Faith Prince) - His mother Marco the Pharmacist (Marco Pelaez) Jodi Matthews (Lauren Cohn) - A clinic patient who House figures is going to be fired soon. Maternity 'Baby Girl Hartig - 'A sick newborn *Karen Hartig (Ever Carradine) - Her mother *Ethan Hartig (Sam Trammell) - Her father 'Baby Boy Chen-Lupino '''- Another sick newborn *Kim Chen (Alexandra Bokyun Chun) - One of his mothers *Lupino (Melissa Marsala) - His other mother Hospital Attorney (Cress Williams) ''Dr. Lim ''(Kenneth Choi) - An obstetrician at PPTH Dr. Kubisak (Ben Parrillo) - Another obstetrician Jill (Hedy Burress) - A pregnant clinic patient who is not sure who the baby's father is *Charlie (Dwight Armstrong) - Her husband, the possible father. ''Soap Opera Doctor (Marc Menard) - A character on ''Prescription Passion ''Soap Opera Patient (Madison Bauer) - A character on ''Prescription Passion Damned If You Do 'Sister Mary Augustine '(Elizabeth Mitchell) - A young nun with dermatitis *Sister Mary Eucharist (Lucinda Jenney) - Another nun who thinks Augustine is faking *Sister Mary Pius (Lori Rom) - A young nun who thinks Augustine has stigmata *Mother Superior (Ann Dowd) - Augustine's superior Marvin (Dakin Matthews) - A Santa Claus in the clinic with irritable bowel CT Tech (Taji Coleman) The Socratic Method 'Lucy Palmeiro '(Stacy Edwards) - A schizophrenic with deep vein thrombosis *Luke Palmeiro (Aaron Himelstein) - Her son ''Dr. Wells (Al Espinosa) - The emergency room doctor Dr. Bergin (John Prosky) - A surgeon Wendy (Veronica Leigh) - A young clinic patient who wants ice cream on her birthday *Terri (Lilas Lane) - Her calorie conscious mother Clark (David Vegh) - A patient with hiccups Fidelity 'Elise Snow (Myndy Crist) - A patient with hypersomnia *Ed Snow (Dominic Purcell) - Her husband *Adam (Brennan Elliott) - Ed's jogging partner and Elise's lover *Jacques (Henri Lubatti) - Elise's boss Samantha Campbell (Clementine Ford) - A buxom clinic patient. Poison Matt Davis '(John Patrick Amedori) - A high school senior *Margo Davis (Roxanne Hart) - His mother 'Chi Ling '(Ulysses Lee) - A younger student with the same symptoms as Matt *Chou-Young Ling (Jim Lau) - His father *Jen Ling (Linda Wang) - His mother Bus Driver (Andy Milder) - The school bus driver for Matt and Chi Georgia Adams (Shirley Knight) - An older clinic patient with fantasies about younger men. *Mark Adams (Kurt Fuller) - Her son DNR 'John Henry Giles '(Harry Lennix) - A famous jazz musician with ALS *Cora (Chloe Webb) - His manager *Marty Hamilton (David Conrad) - His neurologist and Eric Foreman's mentor during his residency *Ross (Michael Oberlander) - His lawyer Willie (Mike Starr) - A diabetic clinic patient with erectile dysfunction. Process Server (Courtney Henggeler) Judge Winter (Victor Raider-Wexler) - The judge who hears House's application to keep John Henry alive until his assault trial. Morris (Rif Hutton) - House's lawyer Brandy Norwood - As herself Histories 'Victoria Madsen '(Leslie Hope) - A homeless woman *Paul Furia - Her late husband *James Furia - Her deceased son Julia (Smith Cho) - A medical student Chris Dewey (Ogy Durham) - A medical student Jodi (Leslie Karpman) - The women who the students are assigned to take a medical history of. Angela Whitney (Suzanne Ford) - A plastic surgery follow up getting in the way of Victoria's MRI *Dr. Terhag'' - Her plastic surgeon Shelly Diamond (Bonnie Perlman) - A mother with several potential clinic patients. House fakes a cold to get away from her. Officer Gilmar (Larry Clarke) - The police officer who returns Victoria to the hospital Detox 'Keith Foster '(Nicholas D'Agosto) - A high school student with bleeding issues *Mr. Foster (Mark Harelik) - His father *Pam (Amanda Seyfried) - His girlfriend *Jules - Their recently deceased cat ''Dr. Hourani ''(Maurice Godin) - A surgeon ''Ingrid (America Olivo) - House's masseuse Sports Medicine 'Hank Wiggen '(Scott Foley) - A famous baseball pitcher. *Lola Wiggen (Meredith Monroe) - His wife *Warner Fitch (Art LaFleur) - His coach Sharon (Sally Richardson-Whitfield) - A pharmaceutical rep who is sleeping with Foreman Bryan Singer - As himself, directing Hank's commercial Cursed 'Gabriel Reilich '(Daryl Sabara) - A young boy who thinks he's going to die *Jeffrey Reilich (Nestor Carbonell) - His father, a major donor to the hospital *Sarah Reilich (Tracy Middendorf) - His mother Sam (R.J. Root) - A clinic patient with a numb left hand Control 'Carly Forlano '''(Sarah Clarke) - The young CEO of a cosmetics company *Robin (Vivian Bang) - Her assistant ''Edward Vogler ''(Chi McBride) - The hospital's chairman and most important donor Ricky van der Meer (Joshua Miller) - A young clinic patient *Mr. van der Meer (Andrew Borba) - His mute father ''Dr. Simpson (Ron Perkins) - An orthopaedic surgeon and member of the board Jenny (Sunny Mabrey) - A radiology resident Mob Rules 'Joey Arnello '(Joseph Lyle Taylor) - A mob informant *Bill Arnello (Danny Nucci) - His brother, a lawyer Henry (A.J. Trauth) - A man babysitting his baby brother *Henry's Baby Brother - A clinic patient with a habit of shoving things up his nose Heavy 'Jessica Simms '(Jennifer Stone) - An obese 10 year old girl *Mrs. Simms (Cynthia Ettinger) - Her mother *Dr. Linkowitz ''- Her referring physician *Clementine (Alyson Morgan) - Jessica's 8th grade peer counsellor *Mr. Conroy (Teddy Lane Jr.) - Jessica's phys ed teacher *Mrs. Ayers (Karen Goberman) - Jessica's teacher Lucille Hernandez (Susan Slome) - A Reubenesque woman with a large benign tumor *Mr. Hernandez (Ramon Franco) - Her loving husband Role Model 'Gary H. Wright '(Joe Morton) - A senator running for president Susan (Missy Cryder) - A divorced woman who claims not to be having sex ''Nurse (Bobbin Bergstrom) Babies & Bathwater 'Naomi Randolph '(Marin Hinkle) - A pregnant woman *Sean Randolph (Michael Goorjian) - Her husband Officer Davis (S.E. Perry) - The officer who pulls them over Olive Kaplan - A seemingly malnourished infant *Joel Kaplan (Michael Simpson) - Her father *Rachel Kaplan (Natalie Shaw) - Her mother Gail Friedman (Diane Sellers) - A social worker Hayden Brown (Guy Camilleri) - A clinic patient with hemmhoroids Kids 'Mary Carroll '''(Skye McCole Bartusiak) - A 12 year old diver *Mr. Carroll (Dylan Kussman) - Her father *Mrs. Carroll (Kelly Kirklyn) - Her mother *Coach Stahl (Eddie McClintock) - Her coach ''Brenda Previn (Stephanie Venditto) - The hospital's head nurse ''Dr. Yule - ''Cameron's possible new boss The candidates to replace Allison Cameron were: *Dr. Roger Spain (Ben Jelen) *Dr. Petra Gilmar (Erin Foster) *Dr. Arlene Marks (Shari Headley) Love Hurts 'Harvey Park '(John Cho) - A masochistic patient *Annette Raines (Christina Cox) - His dominatrix *Clyde Park (Keone Young) - His estranged father *Marilyn Park (Elizabeth Sung) - His mother Aubrey Shifren (Matt Malloy) - The hospital's attorney Ramona (June Squibb) - An elderly woman with an overactive lover *Myron (Peter Graves) - Her paramour Three Stories 'The Farmer '(Brent Briscoe) - A farmer with a puncture wound in his leg *Cujo - His pet dog 'Volleyball Player '(Andi Eystad) - A teenage girl with tendonitis 'Mid 30s man '''(James Saxenmeyer) - A patient with a history of drug seeking behavior Carmen Electra - Filling various roles in the flashbacks ''Stacy Warner ''(Sela Ward) - House's ex-girlfriend ''Dr. Riley ''- The usual lecturer who has used a lot of sick days And in the audience of medical students: *Keen Student (Josh Zuckerman) *Caring Student (Nicole Bilderback) *Rebellious Student (Andrew Keegan) Honeymoon ''Mark Warner (Currie Graham) - Stacy's husband who is suffering from pain & mood swings Ambulance Driver (Mark Hames) - The paramedic who arrives just after Mark is drugged by House Season Two Acceptance 'Clarence '(LL Cool J) - A death row inmate suffering from hallucinations ''Dr. Nolo - ''A cardiologist who House describes as a worthless drunk Cindy Kramer (Christie Lynn Smith) - A clinic patient who seems to have terminal cancer Autopsy 'Andie '(Sasha Pieterse) - A 9 year old cancer patient *Pam (Jewel Christian) - Her mother Brad (Randall Park) - A clinic patient who attempted a self-circumcision Dr. Murphy (William Jones) - A neurosurgeon Morty Randolph - A cadaver that the surgeons practice the procedure on Motorbike Salesman (Jonathan Fraser) Humpty Dumpty 'Alfredo '(Ignacio Serricchio) - Cuddy's handyman *Manny (J.R. Villarreal) - His younger brother *Luisa (Christine Avila) - His mother Robert (Charles Robinson) - An African-American clinic patient with high blood pressure TB or Not TB 'Sebastian Charles (Ron Livingston) - A famous tuberculosis doctor Cecilia Carter (Andrea Bendewald) - A clinic patient who thinks she has cancer Mandy (Mary Wickliffe) - A clinic patient who is allergic to her mother's cat Daddy's Boy Carnell Hall (Vicellous Reon Shannon) - A young graduate of Princeton University *Ken Hall (Clifton Powell) - His father *Taddy (Wil Horneff) - One of his college friends Spin Jeff Forrester '(Kristoffer Polaha) - A famous cyclist *Moira (Taraji P. Henson) - His manager Dr. Louise Harper (Alanna Ulbach) - A psychiatrist who is treating both Mark and Stacy Warner Allen (Tom Lenk) - An ex-smoker with diarrhea Hunting 'Kalvin Ryan '''(Matthew John Armstrong) - A man suffering from AIDS *Michael Ryan (Wings Hauser) - His estranged father Infection Control Officer (Hamilton Mitchell) ''Steve McQueen ''- House's pet rat The Mistake 'Kayla McGinley '(Allison Smith) - A young mother with intense stomach pain *Sam McGinley (Ryan Hurst) - Her brother *Dory McGinley (Sammi Hanratty) - Her daughter *Nikki McGinley (Adair Tishler) - Her daughter Dr. Ayersman (John Rubinstein) - A transplant surgeon *Mrs. Ayersman (Kate Enggren) - His wife Dr. Schisgal (John Lafayette) - The head of the disciplinary committee Chuck (Greg Winter) - A clinic patient with no health insurance Deception 'Anica Jovanovich '(Cynthia Nixon) - A woman who collapses at the OTB ''Dr. Imelda (Xhercis Mendez) - A hospital pathologist Hailey (Nell Rutledge) - A clinic patient with a poor understanding of contraception Failure to Communicate 'Fletcher Stone '(Michael O'Keefe) - A famous journalist *Elizabeth Stone (Erica Gimpel) - His wife *Greta (Mimi Kennedy) - His editor Peter Foster (Bruce French) - A Medicare review officer ''Dr. Taylor - ''A neurologist House passed over for a fellowship before he hired Foreman ''Delores Smith - ''A former patient of House who was prescribed Viagra Need to Know 'Margo Dalton '(Julie Warner) - A busy mother and businesswoman *Ted Dalton (Edward Kerr) - Her husband *Stella Dalton (Elle Fanning) - Her daughter Distractions 'Adam '(James Immekus) - A burn victim *Emily (Lisa Darr) - His mother *Doug (Christopher Cousins) - His father Philip Weber (Dan Butler) - The man who got House expelled from Hopkins. Anesthesiologist (Michael Merton) - Adam's anesthesiologist Paula (Kristen Pate) - A prostitute Skin Deep 'Alex '(Cameron Richardson) - A teenage supermodel *Martin (Tom Verica) - her father George (James DuMont) - A man exhibiting pregnancy symptoms *Pregnant Woman (Karis Campbell) - His wife Sex Kills 'Henry Arrington (Howard Hesseman) - A 65 year old man *Amy Arrington (Keri Lynn Pratt) - His daughter *Cecile Arrington (Jean St. James) - His ex-wife Laura Neuberger (Kitty Kreidler) - A 40 year old accident victim and possible organ donor *Ronald Neuberger (Greg Grunberg) - Her husband Ellen Stambler (Yvette Nicole Brown) - The woman from the organ procurement agency Tony (Adam Busch) - A young patient with a hot stepmother *Tony's Stepmom (Brianna Konefall) Clueless Bob Palko '(Eddie Mills) - A photographer *Maria Palko (Samantha Mantis) - His wife Vincent Lambert (Peter Birkenhead) - A clinic patient with herpes *Charlotte Lambert (Stephanie Erb) - His wife Wilson's Maid (Yareli Arizmendi) Safe 'Melinda Bardach '(Michelle Trachtenberg) - A young heart transplant receipient *Barbara Bardach (Mel Harris) - Her mother *Lewis Bardach (Lance Guest) - Her father *Dan (Jake McDorman) - Her boyfriend *Melinda's Cardiologist'' All In 'Ian Alston '(Carter Page) - A young boy with bloody diarrhea *Sarah Alston (Laura Allen) - His mother *Alan Alston (Mackenzie Astin) - His father Esther Doyle - ''A deceased 73 year old patient who House failed to diagnose 12 years previously Sleeping Dogs Lie 'Hannah '(Jayma Mays) - A young woman with severe insomnia *Max (Dahlia Salem) - Her partner Mrs. Ling (Alice Lo) - A middle aged Chinese clinic patient *Anne Ling (Julia Ling) - Her teenage daughter and translator House vs. God 'Boyd '(Thomas Dekker) - A young faith healer *Walter (William Katt) - His father Grace Palmieri (Tamara Braun) - A cancer patient House's poker buddies *Bus Stop Guy (David Cheaney) *Tax Accountant (Michael Edwin) *Dry Cleaner (Marco Martinez) Euphoria (Part 1 and 2) 'Joe Luria '(Scott Michael Campbell) - A police officer Babyshoes (Chioke Dmachi) - The thief Luria was chasing Rose (Amber DeMarco) - A young clinic patient who may have epilepsy *Claire (Leigh Allyn Baker) - Her overly concerned mother Forever 'Kara Mason '(Hillary Tuck) - A young mother *Brent Mason (Kip Pardue) - Her husband *Michael "Mikey" Mason - Their infant son Who's Your Daddy? 'Leona '(Aasha Davis) - A young hurricane Katrina survivor *Dylan Crandall (D.B. Sweeney) - Her biological father, and an old friend of House Max (Owen Pearce) - A young clinic patient with an unusual rash *Max's Mother (Tuffet Shemelzle) Patrick Linehan (Christopher Carley) - A sperm donor No Reason 'Vince '(Chris Tallman) - A man with a severely swollen tongue *Judy (Michelle Clunie) - A hallucination House thinnks is Vince's wife Jack Moriarty (Elias Koteas) - A man who shoots House Season Three Meaning 'Richard McNeil '(Edward Edwards) - An uncommunicative cancer survivor *Arlene McNeil (Kathleen Quinlan) - His wife *Mark McNeil (Carter Jenkins) - His son 'Caren Krause (Clare Kramer) - A young woman who can't move her legs Cane & Able Clancy Green '(Skyler Gisondo) - A young boy who thinks he's being stalked by aliens *Todd Green (Johnny Sneed) - His father *Stephanie Green (Sheryl Lee) - His mother Informed Consent 'Ezra Powell '''(Joel Grey) - A research scientist ''Ali (Leighton Meester) - A 17 year old who develops an infatuation with House *Mark (William Charlton) - Her father, a clinic patient Lines in the Sand 'Adam Kelvey '(Braeden Lemasters) - A young autistic boy *Dominic Kelvey (Geoffrey Blake) - His father *Sarah Kelvey (Heather Kafka) - His mother Laura Smith (Kat Sawyer) - A clinic patient who has a stool sample Thomas Williams (Johnny Crear) - A clinic patient with no back pain Fools for Love 'Tracy '''(Jurnee Smollett) - A young woman *Jeremy (Ricky Ullman) - Her husband ''Nurse Wendy ''(Kimberly Quinn) - Eric Foreman's girlfriend ''Michael Tritter (David Morse) - A police detective who House mistreats in the clinic Que Será Será 'George '''(Pruitt Taylor Vince) - A morbidly obese coma patient *Sophie (Mary Elizabeth Ellis) - His neighbour ''Howard Gemeiner'' (Kadeem Hardison) - House's lawyer John (Cooper Thornton) - A clinic patient whose arm hurts when he sleeps on it Son of Coma Guy 'Kyle Wozniak '(Zeb Newman) - A young alcoholic *Gabriel "Gabe" Wozniak (John Larroquette) - His father, a recent coma patient Mrs. Shaffer (Holly Kaplan) - The woman Wilson makes a pass at in the casino Fake House (Jonathan Strait) - The man who sets up House's alibi Whac-a-Mole 'Jack Walters '(Patrick Fugit) - A young pizza place worker *Kama Walters (Cassi Thomson) - His younger sister *Will Walters (Tanner Blaze) - His younger brother Finding Judas 'Alice Hartman '(Alyssa Shaffer) - A young girl with skin rashes *Rob Hartman (Christopher Gartin) - Her father *Edie (Paula Cale) - Her mother, Rob's ex-wife Judge (Jodi Long) Merry Little Christmas 'Abigail Ralphean '(Kacie Borrowman) - A teenage girl of short stature *Maddy Ralphean (Meredith Eaton) - Her equally short statured mother Little Girl (Shyann McClure) - A girl with an ambigous stuffed animal Clinic Doctor (Michael Medico) - A doctor at St. Sebastian's hospital Mr. Zebalusky - A terminal cancer patient *Mrs. Zebalusky (Teddy Vincent) - His wife Words and Deeds 'Derek Hoyt '(Tory Kittles) - A firefighter *Brock Hoyt (Jason George) - His brother *Amy (Meagan Good) - Derek's colleague At the rehabilitation clinic *Neil (Donald Sage Mackay) - the therapist *Ivan (aka Voldemort) (Brian Leckner) - the orderly In Court *ADA Velez (Vyto Ruginis) *Judge Helen Davis (Helen Carey) One Day, One Room 'Eve '(Katheryn Winnick) - A young rape victim Hiccupping Patient (Nick Slatkin) Dr. Stone (Michelle Gardner) - A rape counsellor Patient One (Randy Evans) - A young man with STD symptoms Patient Three (Bryna Weiss) - An older woman with STD symptoms Nose Patient (Roger Ainslie) - A well dressed man with nose fungus Beauty (Kristen Glass) - A patient who costs House $10 Kid (Drew Matthews) - A young man who swallowed a kitchen magnet *Father (Sean Christopher Davis) - His father Ear Patient (Todd Sandler) - A man with an insect in his ear Needle in a Haystack 'Stevie Lipa '(Jake Richardson) - A young Roma man *Franklin Lipa (Rob Brownstein) - His father *Judy Lipa (Arabella Field) - His mother *Leah (Jessy Schram) - His girlfriend Jack (Tyrace Richardson) - A young boy trying to avoid school *Kate (Tasha Taylor) - His mother Dr. Julie Whitner (Wendy Makkena) - A handicapped research physician ''Dr. Chen'' (Hira Ambrosino) - An anesthesiologist Insensitive '''Hannah Morgenthal (Mika Boorem) - A teenager with CIPA *Abby Morgenthal (Jenny Robertson) - Her mother Don Herrick (Josh Stamberg) - Cuddy's date Half-Wit Patrick Obyedkov '(Dave Matthews) - A musical savant *Dr. Obyedkov (Kurtwood Smith) - His father Heels patient (Kendra Cover) - A suspiciously thin clinic patient Top Secret 'John Kelley '(Marc Blucas) - A Gulf War veteran Gina (Annie Quinn) - A clinic patient who drinks a lot of water Fetal Position 'Emma Sloan (Anne Ramsay) - A pregnant photographer Tyson Ritter - As himself Airborne Fran '(Jenny O'Hara) - A wild woman in her fifties *Robin (Meta Golding) - A prostitute *Carrington - Her cat 'Peng '(Jamison Yang) - A Korean passenger Keo (Tess Lina) - The flight attendant Joy the Blonde (Krista Kalmus) - A young woman passenger Businesswoman (Gayla Goehl) - A passenger with herpes *Businessman (Ben Carroll) - Her companion, who by coincidence is carrying medicine for herpes House's back-up team *Hamid (Pej Vahdat) - As Foreman *12-Year-Old Boy (Connor Webb) - As Chase *Sour Faced Woman (Melissa Kite) - As Cameron Act Your Age 'Lucy '(Bailee Madison) - A young girl with symptoms of a woman ten times her age *Deran (Erich Anderson) - Her father *Jasper (Slade Pearce) - Her older brother *Janie (Carla Gallo) - The children's afterschool day care worker Eddie (Joel Moore) - A bladder shy clinic patient House Training 'Lupe '(Monique Gabriela Curnen) - A frequently unemployed young woman Family 'Matty '''(Dabier) - A young man who is the only bone marrow match for his sick brother *Nick (Jascha Washington) - His older brother, suffering from leukemia *Scott (Thomas Mikal Ford) - Their father *Claudia (Adina Porter) - Their mother ''Hector - James and Bonnie Wilson's dog. Resignation Addie '(Lyndsy Fonseca) - A young college student *Jody (Eve Gordon) - Her mother *Tony (Tony Spiridakis) - Her father Steve Howard (Tracy Howe) - A young man with floating stool *Honey (Piper Perabo) - His hot girlfriend The Jerk 'Nate '(Nick Lane) - A rude teenager *Enid (Colleen Flynn) - His mother Doug (David Bowe) - A sunburned clinic patient *Mark (Dustin Joiner) - His son Human Error 'Marina Hernandez '''(Mercedes Renard) - A Cuban woman *Esteban Hernandez (Omar Avila) - Her husband Dr. Cuddy's class *Student One (Tiya Sircar) *Student Two (John Bobek) *Number 23 '(Kathryn Adams) Season Four Alone 'Megan Bradberry (Bevin Prince) - A trauma victim *Mrs. Bradberry (Kay Lenz) - Her mother *Ben (Conor Dubin) - Her boyfriend *Liz Masters (Liliya Toneva) - Her co-worker, injured in the same event *Doug (Shannon McClung) - Liz's boyfriend Leon aka Dr. Buffer (Pat Millicano) - The hospital janitor Sam Lee (Ken Takemoto) - A cancer patient The Right Stuff 'Greta Cooper '(Essence Atkins) - A prospective astronaut ''The Applicants'' *Dr. Amber Volakis '(Anne Dudek) - Interventional radiologist, cutthroat b*tch *Dr. Jeffrey Cole ''(Edi Gathegi) - Geneticist, devout Mormon *''Henry Dobson ''(Carmen Argenziano) - Fake doctor *''Dr. Travis Brennan ''(Andy Comeau) - Infectiologist *''Dr. Jodi Desai ''(Meera Simhan) - Former veterinarian *''The Twins ''(Melinda Dahl and Caitlin Dahl) *Dr. Ashka (Heather Fox) - A foreign trained doctor *Dr. Mason (Jonathan Sadowski) *Dr. O'Reilly (Jason Manuel Olazabal) - A wheelchair bound doctor *Beautiful Doctor (#19) (Jaimarie Bjorge) 97 Seconds Thomas Stark '(Brian Klugman) - A wheelchair bound patient Mark Allmore (Charlie Hofheimer) - A man who has had a near death experience Foreman's colleagues at New York Mercy *Dr. Schaffer (Kathleen York) - Foreman's boss *Female Fellow (Mary Kate Schellhart) *Handsome Fellow (Raynaldo Rosales) *Latino Fellow (Douglas Spain) Guardian Angels 'Irene '(Azura Skye) - A funeral home cosmetician *Connie (Caroline Lagerfelt) - Her mother *Martin (Jerry Hauck) - Her co-worker Eric Foreman's interviewers *Dr. Pilcher (Tom Wright) *Dr. Brady (Scott Alan Smith) Mirror Mirror 'Mr. X '(Frank Whaley) - A patient who acts like whoever is around him Whatever It Takes 'Casey Alfonso '(Amy Dudgeon) *Lou Alfonso (Thomas S. Wilson) - Her father 'John '''(Joel Bissonnette) - A sick CIA Agent At the CIA *Dr. Samira Terzi' (Michael Michele) - The attending physician *Dr. Sidney Curtis (Holmes Osborne) - A renowned immunologist *CIA Agent Smith (Chad Willett) Ugly 'Kenny Arnold (Khleo Thomas) - A young man with a severe facial deformity *Joe Arnold (Michael Whaley) - His father *Darnell (Laurie Fortier) - The documentarian Plastic Surgeon (David Campbell) - Taub's former partner You Don't Want to Know 'Flynn '(Steve Valentine) - A magician Games 'Jimmy Quidd '(Jeremy Renner) - A punk rock musician *Ian (Alex Weed) *Fred (Nick McCallum) *Chris (Eli Bildner) *Rex (Justin Brannock) McKenna (Matt DeCaro) - Wilson's misdiagnosed cancer patient It's a Wonderful Lie 'Maggie '(Janel Moloney) - A young mother *Jane (Liana Liberato) - Her daughter *Roger (Anthony Starke) - Her lover Melanie (Jennifer Hall) - A clinic patient who House identifies as a prostitute Frozen 'Dr. Cate Milton '(Mira Sorvino) - A research psychiatrist stationed at the South Pole *Seth (Jeffrey Hephner) - The station's mechanic Don't Ever Change 'Roz '(Laura Silverman) - A newlywed Hassidic Jew *Yonatan (Eyal Podell) - Her husband No More Mr. Nice Guy 'Jeff '(Paul Rae) - A man who seems too nice to exist *Deb (Chad Morgan) - His wife, a nurse at the hospital Living The Dream 'Evan Greer '(Jason Lewis) - The actor who plays Dr. Brock Sterling on Prescription Passion *Marie (Kristina Anapau) - One of his co-stars Dr. Jamie Conway (Rob Benedict) - An inspector from the accreditation board House's Head 'Bus driver '(Henry Hayashi) - The bus driver in a bus crash Woman in Black (Ivana Milecevic) - A woman in House's visions of the bus Bartender (Fred Durst) - The bartender at the bar where House was earlier that night Stripper (Jennifer Lee Wiggins) Wilson's Heart 'Amber Volakis - '''Wilson's badly injured girlfriend Dr. Richmond (Dan Desmond) - Amber's attending at Princeton General Season Five Dying Changes Everything 'Lou '(Christine Woods) - A personal assistant *Patty Michener (Jamie Rose) - Her boss Not Cancer 'Apple (Felicia Day) - A mathematics professor Frank '''(Eric Kaldor) - An old man who received a transplant from the same donor as Apple *Frank's Wife (Elaine Kagan) ''Lucas Douglas (Michael Weston) - A private detective The other transplant reciepients *Holly (Aimee Bell) - the tennis player *Danny (Dennis Kieffer) - the MMA fighter **Rico (David Anthony Buglione) - the losing MMA fighter *Morgan (Michael Gaines) - the crane operator *Tibalt Olyyant (Mark Beltzman) - the music teacher Adverse Events Brandon '(Breckin Meyer) - An artist with perception problems *Heather (Marika Dominczyk) - His girlfriend *Anthony (Drew Powell) - A dissatisfied client **Susan (Sarah Knowlton) - Anthony's Wife Birthmarks 'Nicole '(Samantha Quan) - A Chinese adoptee *Janice (Christine Healy) - Her adoptive mother *Bob (Scott Paulin) - Her adoptive father *Fang Dong Wen (Ho-Kwan Tse) - Her Chinese translator *Wu Zheng (Raymond Ma) - Her biological father *Wu An Lan (Esther Kwan) - Her biological mother Sheriff Costello (Jack Conley) Lucky Thirteen 'Spencer '(Angela Gots) - Thirteen's one night stand Joy 'Jerry Harmon '(Salvator Xuereb) - A product tester *Samantha Harmon (Joanna Koulis) - His daughter Becca (Vanessa Zima) - The mother of Cuddy's prospective adopted baby The Itch 'Stewart Nozick '(Todd Louiso) - An agoraphobic tech manual writer Emancipation 'Sophia Isabel Velez (Emily Rios) - An emancipated minor 'Jona '(Kyle Silverstein) - A four-year-old boy and Foreman's first solo case *Melinda (Alexandra Lydon) - His mother *Evan (Nathan Gamble) - His eight-year-old brother Last Resort 'Jason '(Željko Ivanek) - A desperate patient with an undiagnosed condition Bowman (Wood Harris) - The chief tactical officer during the hostage taking The Hostages *Oliver (Evan Peters) - A teenage boy and the last non-doctor hostage *Bill (Evan Jones) - The pregnant woman's husband *Mitch (Marcus Chait) - The man Jason shoots. *Larry (Alex Sol) - The migrane patient *Nikki (Sarah Thompson) - The red haired woman *Sandra (Natasha Gregson Wagner) - The pregnant woman *Nurse Regina (Tracy Vilar) - The nurse. Let Them Eat Cake Emmy '''(Samantha Shelton) - A fitness guru ''Janice Burke (Lori Petty) - A Huntington's patient in Foreman's clinical trial Deedee (Becky Baeling) - An actress House hires to bust Kutner's second opinion website Joy to the World 'Natalie Soellner '(B.K. Cannon) - A sick teenager and Rachel Cuddy's biological mother *Simon (Lucas Till) - Her friend from school and Rachel's biological father *Mrs. Soellner (Sherilyn Fenn) - Natalie's mother *Mr. Soellner (Michael Leydon Campbell) - Natalie's father Whitney (Bitsie Tulloch) - A pregnant woman who claims never to have had sex *Geoff (John Forest) - Her skeptical fiance Squatter (Christopher DeMaci) - A man living in an abandoned home *Woman (Marissa Ingraci) - His companion Jonathan (Ben Shields) - The man Kutner bullied in high school Painless 'Jeff '(Martin Henderson) - A man suffering from chronic pain *Zach (Jake Cherry) - His son *Lynne (Sarah Danielle Madison) - His wife Big Baby 'Sarah (Erika Flores) - A special needs teacher The Greater Good Dana Miller '(Judith Scott) - An assistant chef and former oncologist Unfaithful 'Daniel Bresson '(Jimmi Simpson) - A priest at a mission *Ryan (Jake Thomas) - A boy who accused him of improper behavior The Softer Side 'Jackson Smith '(Dominic Scott Kay) - A boy who was born with ambiguous sexuality *Melanie Smith (Julia Campbell) - His mother *Joseph Smith (Ben Reed) - His father Ian (Nick Puga) - A clinic patient with a broken finger The Social Contract 'Nick Greenwald '(Jay Karnes) - A book editor who can't stop saying what he thinks *Audrey Greenwald (Susan Egan) - His wife *Marika Greenwald (Darcy Rose Byrnes) - His daughter *Timothy Moore (Devon Michaels) - The author he's working with Here Kitty 'Morgan West '(Judy Greer) - A nurse at an elderly care facility *Debbie - The cat that predicts death Neil Zane (Christopher Moynihan) - A man claiming to be an old friend of Taub's Locked In 'Lee '(Mos Def) - A patient with locked-in syndrome *Molly (Faune A. Chambers) - His wife *Jolie (Skye Barrett) - His daughter *Drake (Scotty Noyd Jr.) - His son *Dr. Kurtz (John Kapelos) - His first attending physician Simple Explanation 'Charlotte Novack '(Colleen Camp) - A middle-aged woman *Eddie Novack (Meat Loaf) - Her terminally ill husband Rosabel (Taylor Hardick) - A young pageant contestant *Katherine (Debbie Campbell) - Her mother Nurse Anne (Liz Benoit) Saviors 'Doug Svensen '''(Tim Rock) - An environmental activist *Franni Svensen (Lindsey McKeon) - His wife ''Amber hallucination (Anne Dudek) House Divided 'Seth Miller '(Ryan Lane) - A deaf high-school wrestler *Ellie Miller (Claire Carey) - His mother *Laura (Treshelle Edmond) - His girlfriend Karamel (Becky O'Donohue) - A stripper Under My Skin 'Penelope '(Jamie Tisdale) - A ballerina *Jeremy (Alex Schemmer) - Her boyfriend and co-star Both Sides Now 'Scott '''(Ashton Holmes) - A man with alien hand syndrome *Annie (Maria Thayer) - His wife Eugene Schwartz (Carl Reiner) - A clinic patient who squacks Kutner hallucination (Kal Penn) Season Six Broken The Patients *Gregory House''' (Hugh Laurie) - A psychotic physician *Juan "Alvie" Alvarez'' (Lin-Manuel Miranda) '- His bipolar roommate *Steve/Freedom Master (Derek Richardson) - A PTSD patient with delusions *Richter (Curtis Armstrong) - A paranoid *Susan (Angela Bettis) - A suicidal patient *Hal Connor (Jack Plotnick) - A man who likes Haldol *Diane (Artemis Pebdani) - A patient with self-esteem issues *Jay Bird (Alex Desert) - A claustrophobe *Duane "Stomp" Milbrett (Dale E. Turner) - An uncommunicative patient *Annie "Silent Girl" Bohm (Ana Lenchantin) - A withdrawn patient The Staff *Dr. Darryl Nolan'' (Andre Braugher) - Head of department *Dr. Beasley (Megan Dodds) - Head of Ward 6 *Dr. Medina (Andrew Leeds) - Assistant physician Lydia (Franka Potente) - Annie's sister-in-law and frequent visitor Epic Fail Vince Pearson '(Rick D. Wasserman) - A videogame developer Cecile (Freda Foh Shen) - A woman from House's cooking class The Tyrant 'President Dibala '(James Earl Jones) - An African dictator *Ruwe (Garikayi Mutambirwa) - A man who attempts to kill Dibala *Ntila (Roger Aaron Brown) - Dibala's aide *Dibala's Son (Jarell Dubose) - Dibala's estranged youngest son, attending Princeton University *Ama (Kelsey Scott) - A woman who is enlisted to provide blood serum Murphy (David Marciano) - Wilson's angry neighbor Instant Karma 'Jack Randall '(Tanner Maguire) - A sick young boy *Roy Randall (Lee Tergesen) - His wealthy father *Dr. Johnson (Tim Kahle) - His personal physician Brave Heart 'Donny '(Jon Seda) - A reckless police detective *Cheryl (Alexandra Barreto) - His ex-girlfriend *Michael (Samuel Carman) - His biological son On Rounds *Dr. Singh (Sanjay Madhav) - The supervising physician *Anne Ayala (Taira Soo) - A student *Dex (Marcus Toji) - Another student *Marta (Samantha Colburn) - A student with insight about Huddy Priest (Doug McKeon) - A Catholic priest Known Unknowns 'Jordan '(Annabelle Attanasio) - A patient who can't tell the truth *Phoebe (Bianca Collins) - Her best friend *Keener (Marcus Giamatti) - Her favorite comic book author Teamwork 'Hank Hardwick '(Troy Garity) - A famous porn star *Lexa (Jolene Blalock) - His porn star wife *Rick (Ben Giroux) - His director In Taub's office *Mr. Klingman (Paul Hayes) - An obese man *Phyllis (Deborah Quayle) - A woman concerned about her crow's feet Ignorance is Bliss 'James Sidas '''(Estaban Powell) - A brilliant physicist *Dara Sidas (Vicki Davis) - His wife Ed Beringer (Larry Cedar) - A book store owner ''Nurse Jeffrey (Patrick Price) - A male nurse at PPTH Dianna (Cheryl Carter) - A clinic patient House was nice to to impress Cuddy Ronnie (Andrea Gabriel) - An insurance company spy Wilson Tucker '''(Joshua Malina) - A cancer survivor and friend of Wilson's *Ashley (Marnette Patterson) - His girlfriend *Melissa (Katherine LaNasa) - His ex-wife *Emily (Jessica Whitaker) - His daughter Del Wilson (Willie C. Carpenter) - One of Wilson's cancer patients Saul Koplowicz (Robert Katims) - Another of Wilson's cancer patients Juan (Gil Espinoza) - House's patient with lung problems ''Sandy (Christina Vidal) - Wilson's assistant The Down Low Mickey '(Ethan Embry) - An undercover police officer *Eddie (Nick Chinlund) - A drug dealer Nora (Sasha Alexander) - Wilson & House's new neighbour. Remorse 'Valerie '(Beau Garrett) - A psychopath *Bill (Shane Edelman) - Her husband, a social worker *Russ Smith (Joseph Culp) - Her co-worker *Norris (James McCauley) - Her boss Lorenzo Wibberly (Ray Abruzzo) - A former classmate of House's Jose (Jaime Alvarez) - Wilson's clinic patient Moving the Chains 'Daryl '(Da’Vone McDonald) - A college football player *Glenda (Denise Dowes) - His mother Jim Dunnagan (Trever O'Brien) - A clinic patient trying to avoid military duty 5 to 9 'Mr. Plutus - '''House's unseen patient At Atlantic Net Insurance *Eli Morgan (Anthony Tyler Quinn) - The contract negotiator *Keith Tannenbaum (Patrick St. Esprit) - The CEO In the pharmacy *Stan (Mark Espinoza) - The head pharmacist *Oscar Silva (Jeremy Howard) - Pharmacy technician *Gail (Celia Finkelstein) - Pharmacy technician ''Sanford Wells (Nigel Gibbs) - Chairman of the Board Dr. Dave Thomas (John Lacy) - Chief Surgeon Martin Acevedo (Bernardo Verdugo) - A patient who is suing the hospital *Ronald Westbrook (J.D. Jackson) - His lawyer Claudia (Rajni Kareer) - The call center supervisor Hall (Kim Estes) - A cancer patient looking for breast milk Masseuse (Tara Rice) Private Lives Frankie '(Laura Prepon) - A blogger *Taylor (Adam Rothenberg) - Her boyfriend Nurse Belinda (Elena Evangelo) Black Hole 'Abby Nash '''(Cali Fredrichs) - A high school senior *Nick (Nick Eversman) - Her boyfriend *Artie (Denis Boutsikaris) - Nick's father *Young Abby (Callie Thompson) ''Maya (Danna Brady) - A physiotherapist who likes Taub Lockdown 'Nash '(David Strathairn) - A terminally ill classics professor 'Sarah '''(Riki Lindhome) A new mother *Donald (Neill Barry) - Her husband *Walker (Riley Thomas Stewart) - Her son ''Daria (Dava Krause) - The cafeteria cashier Knight Fall 'Sir William '(Noah Segan) - A Renaissance Fair performer *King Miles (Wes Ramsey) - William's friend and fellow performer *Queen Shannon (Sarah Jones) - Miles' fiance Apothecary (Ryan Radis) Sarah (Carey Embry) - A transvestite Open and Shut 'Julia '(Sarah Wayne Callies) - A woman in an open marriage *Tom (Rob Evors) - Her husband *Evelyn (Erica Teeple) - Her daughter *Damien (Charlie Weber) - Her current lover The Choice 'Theodore Philip Taylor '(Adam Garcia) - A young man preparing to get married *Nicole Murray (Eva Ammuri) - His bride to be *Cotter Macklin (Johnathan Murphy) - His ex-roommate Baggage 'Sidney Merrick '(Zoe McLellan) - A woman with no memory *Jay (David Monahan) - Her husband Help Me 'Jay Dolce '(Doug Kruse) - A crane operator *Dolce's Wife (Kimberly M. Bailey) 'Hanna '''(China Shavers) - A woman trapped in a collapsed building *Charles (Desean Terry) - Her husband ''EMT Coumont (Angel Oquendo) Season 7 Now What? 'Dr. Richardson (George Wyner) - A very ill neurosurgeon Alex (Chris Conner) - Cuddy's newest assistant Malkin (Matt Salinger) - The man from the Department of Public Hospitals Selfish Della '(Alyson Stoner) - A young skateboarder *George (Dweir Brown) - Her father *Claire (Stephanie Courtney) - Her mother *Hugo (Cody Saintgnue) - Her older brother, suffering from muscular dystrophy Maurice (Murray Gershenz) - A centenarian clinic patient *Sidney (Allan Rich) - His son Ernest (Sean Smith) - The head of Human Resources Vincent (Reggie De Leon) - A cafeteria worker Unwritten 'Alice Tanner '(Amy Irving) - A famous writer *Jack Cannon (John Bain) - Her character, which she imagines seeing *Christina (Seidy Lopez) - Her housekeeper Very Hot Woman (Allison Ochmanek) - Chase's date Massage Therapy 'Margaret McPherson '(Erin Cahill) - A young wife *Billy McPherson (Zachary Knighton) - Her husband Dr. Kelly Benedict (Vinessa Shaw) - Chase's choice for Thirteen's replacement Brandi (Jamie Hopkins) - House's masseuse/hooker Unplanned Parenthood 'Kayla - 'A very sick newborn baby *Abbey (Jennifer Grey) - Her mother *Justine (Gabrielle Christian) - Her much older sister, a lawyer Dr. Christina Fraser (Charlene Amoia) - Foreman's short lived choice for Thirteen's replacement Dr. Cheng (Keiko Agena) - A pediatrician and Taub's choice for Thirteen's replacement Office Politics 'Joe Dugan '''(Jack Coleman) - A campaign manager *Senator Harold Anderson (Pat Finn) - His boss, a New Jersey senator ''Martha M. Masters (Amber Tamblyn) - A bright young medical student that Cuddy assignst to House to replace Thirteen. A Pox on Our House 'Julie - '''A teenage girl, recently back from diving in the Bahamas *Lulu (Samantha Smith) - Her mother *Niles '(Andrew Fiscella) - Her stepfather, who has the same symptoms *Roger (Aaron Refvem) - Her stepbrother Dr. Dave Broda (Dylan Baker) - The contagious disease specialist from the CDC Geerte (Tess Kartel) - The team's Dutch translator and webcam girl Small Sacrifices 'Ramon Silva '''(Kuno Becker) - A man who re-enacts the crucifixion *Marisa Silva (Madalyn Horcher) - His daughter, a cancer survivor Chase's girls *Nika (Kayla Ewell) *Kenzie (Stella Maeve) Larger Than Life Jack '(Matthew Lillard) - The subway hero *Eva (Sprague Grayden) - His wife *Daisy (Shyloh Oostwald) - His daughter Carrot or Stick 'Driscoll '''(Sasha Roiz) - A drill camp instructor *Landon Parks (Tyler James Williams) - One of his charges Chase's other girls *Wynn Phillips (Rachel Melvin) - Sanford Wells' niece *Bree (Maite Schwartz) - The prankster Family Practice ''Arlene Cuddy '''(Candice Bergen) - Cuddy's mom Dr. Marty Kaufman (Ben Bode) - The hospital's head of internal medicine You Must Remember This 'Nadia '(Tina Holmes) - A woman with perfect biographical memory *Elena (Claire Rankin) - Her estranged sister Two Stories 'Phillip Wright '(Willis Chung) - A student at Rutgers University At the school *Zachary Taylor (Austin Michael Coleman) - Smooth guy *Colleen (Haley Pullos) - The object of his affection *Gabe (Logan Arens) *Alex (Michael Chey) - The naive one *Sophie (Tiffany Espensen) *Timmy Morgan (Matthew Haddad) - The movie fan *Ms. Washburn (Joyce Greenleaf) - The monitor *Dave Dryden (Jarret Wright) - The ad man *Female Lawyer (Suze Cote) *Receptionist (Aubrey Manning) *Ms. Corwin (Brittany Ishibashi) - The teacher *Ms. Fields (Erika Alexander) - The principal Carmen (Gwen Mihok) - The clinic patient Recession Proof 'Bert Eskey '(Adrian LaTourelle) - A former property developer *Diane Eskey (Ashley Jones) - His wife Cute Nurse (Sheena Zadeh) Bombshells 'Ryan '(Brett DelBuono) - A troubled teenage boy *Kay (Lesley Fera) - His mother *Todd (Ken Garito) - His father Out of the Chute 'Lane '''(Chad Faust) - A rodeo bull rider Carnell (Cleo Berry) - A helpful bellhop House's women *Alexia (Kristin Peterson) *Isabella (Kristina Anderson) *Emily'' (Noelle Bellinghausen) - The Hurdy Gurdy player *Anke (Katie Stegeman) *Sarah (Candace Kita) - The target *Ruth (Kristen De Luca) *Elizabeth (Leanne Wilson) Fall from Grace 'Danny Jennings '(Chris Marquette) - A homeless man The Dig 'Brian '(Terry Maratos) - A junior high school science teacher *Nina (Kimberlee Peterson) - His wife, a hoarder Harold Lam (Justin Chon) - House's rival in a spud gun contest Last Temptation 'Kendall Pearson '(Michelle DeFraites) - A 16 year old competitive sailor *Paige Pearson (Bridgett Newton) - Her mother *Bobby Pearson (Gerald McCullouch) - Her father Donovan (Jennifer Landon) - Masters' roommate Cruz (Tommy Savas) - Masters' classmate Changes '''Cyrus Harry (Donal Logue) - A recent lottery winner *Phil (David Costabile) - His cousin and limo driver *Jennifer Williams (Megan Follows) - The love of his life Lawyer (David A. Kimball) - Arlene Cuddy's lawyer The Fix Dr. Wendy Lee '(Linda Park) - A rocket scientist *Ceaser (Kevin Daniels) - Her boyfriend *Tony (John T. Woods) - Her ex-boyfriend *Glenn (Drew Cohn) - Her potential new boyfriend 'Terry Foley '''(Kevin Phillips) - A washed up boxer ''Dr. Riggin (Brian Huskey) - A research scientist working on muscle regrowth After Hours Darrien McCurdy '(Amy Landecker) - A former prisoner *Andre - The boyfriend who stabbed her Dina (Kendra Andrews) - A stripper Bobby the Bouncer Moving On 'Afsoun Hamidi '(Shohreh Aghdashloo) - A performance artist *Luca (James Hiroyuki Liao) - Her assistant and former boyfriend Jerry Barrett (Thom Bishops) - Cuddy's latest date Season Eight Twenty Vicodin 'Nick - '''(Sebastian Sozzi) - A low level drug dealer Dr. Sykes - (Thom Barry) - The senior doctor in the infirmary Mendelson - (Jude Ciccolella) - The head of the white supremacist gang *Sullivan (Michael Bailey Smith) - His henchman Stomper (Mars Crain) - A huge African-American prisoner Nurse Kathy Hostetter (Bianca DeGroat) - the dispensing nurse ''C.O. Alvarez (Wayne Lopez) - One of the better guards Frankie (Michael Massee) - House's friend and chess partner Rollo (Nate Mooney) - A petty thief Warden Delaire (Michael Pare) - Head of the parole board *Case Worker (Pamela Shaddock) - Another member of the board Porter (Jaleel White) - The prison entrepreneur Curtis Asofa (Kaleti Williams) - House's cellmate Transplant 'Stevie Weathers - 'At present, just a pair of donor lungs *Mr. Weathers (Bruce McKenzie) - His grieving father Vanessa (Liza Snyder) - A dying cancer patient in need of a lung transplant *Theresa (Heather McComb) - Her sister *Bobby (Ralph Garman) - Her ex-boyfriend Betty (Michele Marsh) - The orthopaedic clinic doctor *Technician (Kamall Shaikh) - Her muscle Dr. Pinto (Jimmy Stathis) - One of the consultants and the current owner of House's chair Charity Case 'Benjamin Byrd '(Wentworth Miller) - A rich philanthropist *Kate Byrd (Joanna Strapp) - His wife Trina (Toni Trucks) - A social worker Clancy (Niko Baur) - A young man who is enjoying his neighbour's pool *Carol (Rene Hamilton) - His mother Risky Business 'Thad Barton '(Michael Nouri) - A rich industrialist *Ainsley Barton (Alexie Gilmore) - His daughter Dr. Morton (Jade Carter) - An orthopedic surgeon Dr. Mark Andrews (Ben Lemon) - Park's old boss Simon (Jun Hee Lee) - A man in a conjoined twins costume The Confession 'Bob Harris '(Jamie Bamber) - A leading small town citizen *Denise Harris (Heather Stephens) - His wife *David Harris (Blake Bertrand) - His son *Sally Harris (Natalie Dye) - His daughter Mayor Collins (E.E. Bell) Cindy (Carlie Casey) - The beauty queen Parents 'Ben Parker (Harrison Thomas) - A birthday clown *Janey Parker (Elizabeth Lackey) - His mother *Ron Parker (Kovar McClure) - His stepfather *Mitchell Gordon (Jim Gleason) - His estranged biological father Vince (Jack N. Harding) - A man who doesn't understand tracking anklets Monroe (John Scurti) - A clinic patient who is sure he has diabetes *Sandy (Kathe E. Mazur) - His wife Jim Lampley - The boxing commentator, as himself Dead & Buried Iris '(Madison Davenport) - A moody teenage girl *Faye (Sarah Aldrich) - Her mother 'Drew Lemayne '- A long deceased boy *Emory Lemayne (Channon Roe) - His father *Mickey Darro (Julie McNiven) - His mother **Ray Darro (Alex Quijano) - Mickey's new husband *Mickey's father (Robert Pine) - Drew's grandfather Milton (David Wells) - The cemetary caretaker Perils of Paranoia 'Tommy '''(Vincent Spano) - A paranoid district attorney *Olivia (Amanda Foreman) - His wife ''Anita (Yaya DaCosta) - A very pretty woman at Foreman's gym Mariel Wilkerson (Rachel Sterling) - A very pretty clinic patient Ethan (Blake Anderson) - Clinic patient and petty thief Better Half Andres Tavares '(Ivo Nandi) - A sick Alzheimer's patient *Natalie Tavares (Melanie Lynskey) - His wife *Joseph (Ryan Alosio) - His wife's boyfriend *Dr. Banerjee (Roma Chugani) - His primary care physician Kayla (Corri English) - A woman in an asexual marriage *Randy (Brian Skala) - Her husband Mr. Laffont (Ian Gregory) - The tracking anklet technician Runaways * Callie Rogers (Bridgit Mendler) - A homeless runaway '(Patient Of The Week) * Ellen Rogers (Darlene Vogel) - Her estranged mother * Fake Dad (Mark Hengst) * Sheldon (Brad Carter) - A clinic patient dressed as a Confederate general * George (Kai Lennox) - His brother, also in Confederate uniform * Adele Brown (Zylan Brooks) - A social worker Nobody's Fault Bill Koppelman '(David Anders) - A chemistry teacher *Emily Koppelman (Audrey Marie Anderson) - His wife Dr. Walter Cofield (Jeffrey Wright) - The head of neurology at New York Mercy Chase 'Moira Parker (Julie Mond) - A young woman who plans to become a nun *Sister Joan (Valeri Ross) - Her chaperone Chase's girlfriends *Cindy (Jessica Luza) *Leisha (Kandis Erickson) Man of the House Joe Reese '(Jake Weber) - A popular marriage expert *Marlene Reese (Rena Sofer) - His wife Nate Weinmann (Jose Zuniga) - The INS investigator Calvin Ayres (John Gloria) - House's immigration lawyer Love is Blind 'Will Westwood '(Michael B. Jordan) - A blind man *Melissa (Margo Harshman) - His girlfriend Blowing the Whistle 'Brant Macklin '(Arlen Escarpeta) - An army private charged with treason *Hayes Macklin (Sharif Atkins) - His brother, an army captain *Joni Macklin (Kristy Johnson) - Hayes' wife *Evan Macklin (Sayeed Shahidi) - Hayes' son *Major Mathewson (Albert Owens) - the officer in charge of Brant's security detail Mel (Steve Nevil) - A clinic patient with a nasal infection *Gloria (Lindsay Zappala) - his girlfriend Jason (Adam Cagley) - A drunk clinic patient Gut Check 'Bobby Hatcher '(Greg Finley) - A minor-league hockey enforcer Duncan (Will Shadley) - Wilson's long lost son Szabo (Christian Lalonde) - An older hockey player, past his prime We Need the Eggs 'Henry (Kevin Christy) - A man who cries blood *Amy (Nik Isbelle) - His former real girlfriend and the model for his current "girlfriend" *Molly (Amy Davidson) - His neighbor Wendy Jacobson (Alexis Raben) - Taub's new girlfriend Harris (George Harperson) - Emily the prostitute's supposed fiance Micah (Patrick Stump) - A man who likes Park The Applicants *Butter Scotch (Elizabeth J. Carlisle) - The redhead who can't make capuccino *Fawn (Malana Lea) - The brunette with bad taste in Woody Allen movies *Cindy (Elle Carpenter) - The contortionist and juggler *Debbie (Beckie King) - The one who guesses Henry is gay Body and Soul Lue '(Riley Lennon Nice) - A young boy of Hmong heritage *Lida (Samantha Cutaran) - His mother *Xang (George Cheung) - His paternal grandfather The C Word 'Emily Lawson (Rachel Eggleston) - a six year old with a severe genetic disease *Elizabeth Lawson (Jessica Collins) - her mother, a geneticist *Simon Lawson (Chris McKenna) - her father Dr. Michael A. Kondo (Art Chudabala) - Wilson's oncologist John Taylor (Gabriel Suttle) - A former patient of Wilson's Post Mortem 'Dr. Peter Treiber '(Jamie Elman) - A hospital pathologist Dr. Penza (Peter Weller) - a doctor at the hospital On the road *Ina (Carol Herman) - A lady waiting for a bus *Helen (Carole Gutierrez) - The waitress with a big steak *Molly (Jennifer Christopher) - The waitress in the threesome Holding On 'Derrick '(Skylar Astin) - A 19 year old cheerleader *Jen (Moira Squier) - His mother *Courtney (Natalie Dreyfuss) - His girlfriend *Christopher (Brayden Brooks) - His late brother Matt Johnson (Enzo Cilenti) - A lawyer Everybody Dies 'Oliver '(James LeGros) - A drug seeker Category:Characters